Eternal Flame
by TheOnlyAndOne
Summary: This is some oneshots about The Marauders, Lily, James and some OCs. WARNING: Some of these "scenes" will might also be used in my other fanfiction Open Your Eyes! -so I suggest you read that one first. Just a proposal. It can also be read without reading Open Your Eyes first! Read & Review TheOnlyAndOne
1. Chapter 1 - What Butterbeer Can Do

**Authors Note:**

**Hi :-) I promised myself not to write an One-shot, but here it is! **

**This is a Lily and James One-Shot in their seventh year. **

**~TheOnlyAndOne**

* * *

Chapter 1 - "What Butterbeer Can Do"

On their way down to Hogsmeade it started snowing. Lilys face lit up. She loved snow, she loved the beautiful arts the frosty snow made on everything. She loved looking up and watch all the snowflakes float all the way down from the sky. Floating like they had nothing to care about in the world, no worries, no war going around…

James smiled, not because he liked the snow, he actually thought it was all too cold and wet, but because she smiled. Since she´d lost her mother she had been all sad and quiet. Her laugh was like a cure to him. It always made him feel a little better.

He loved the way her teeth showed, her lips, (her lower lip, a tiny bit bigger than the other one, but James was sure that only he, had taken time to notice such minor things),how they parted when she smiled or laughed . He loved the way she threw her head backwards and her knees bowed a bit, because she laughed too much to stand perfectly straight, like she did when she needed to show responsibility. He loved the way her glowing red hair, who would not straighten out, curled behind her ears, and fell down in her face when she read.

He needed her gorgeous laugh like he needed air, though Sirius had informed him about the universe´s desperately need for oxygen, which after Sirius´ opinion was more important.

* * *

"If I ever had a girl, she would be named Iris." Told Lily as she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Iris Lily Potter." Said James, dreamily with a grin on his face and he ran his hand through his black hair, with curls all over the place, who would always fight against the comb when James´ mother wanted it flat.

Lily smacked him on the arm with an abandoned copy of the Daily Prophet, beside her.

"Hey!" laughed James pretending to be upset, "that one hurt!" Lily shrugged a bit sheepish, "but admit it!" agued James who had totally forgotten the pretending about being hurt, "it does have a ring to it!"

Though Lily had just smacked him on his arm, she smiled a little, because though she did not want to admit it, it did have a special ring to it.

"Okay, let´s say it´s a boy," challenged James with a smirk he knew Lily couldn´t resist.

And Lily who did not turn down a challenge replied with a cool smile, "Henry."

"_Henry James Potter"_ echoed inside her head, and she blushed, and drank some Butterbeer hoping that could cover the color on her cheeks. To change the subject she asked about the upcoming Quiditch season, she knew James well enough to know that it would keep him going for a while.

"We have an amazing team, so we are going to slaughter…"

She never got to hear who they were going to slaughter, because inside her head was a collision of questions: Was it wrong to think like that? Did she, Lily Evans, really fancy the famous prat called James Potter? Why on earth did she blush when he looked her in the eye? How did they even start talking about baby names?

* * *

On their way back to the castle James tackled Lily so she fell, but James caught her, and they rolled down the hill.

"Isn´t that a bit too cliché for the great James Potter?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

James shrugged, and his eyes ran over her body, from top to toe, "I guess I am just a sucker for _you_," he blurted out without thinking, and quickly looked down when he realized what he had said. Lily grinned,

"I like that," she laughed teasingly.

But James´ head turned, and he looked up at her, seeing her face with small red blotches on her cheekbones, and he smiled vaguely, "I´m serious," he said a little flushed, when he saw how the innocent conversation had turned.

"No," Lily grinned, "you´re James!"

"You know I meant that before," insisted James sternly.

"so did I," beamed Lily flushing bright red, but did not regret saying it.

James smiled at Lily and just took her hand. They lay in the snow in long time, but none of them was thinking about catching a cold, but about how everything had taken a turn in their lives.

Lily thought about how someone she trusted betrayed her, and how someone she thought was unworthy seemed to turn out to be one of the most trustworthy persons she knew.

James thought about how absurd that moment they had was, but somehow managed to keep his eyes closed, deciding that some moments were meant to be dreamy. That some memories were too precious to open your eyes, realizing that it all had been a dream. They both settled that this moment were precious enough because they could wake up any moment and find out it all had been a dream.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you liked it so far! Please write to me if you have ideas or want a one-shot from a specific person´s view or whatever. Hope you got the idea!**

**~TheOnlyAndOne**


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Seconds In Heaven

**Authors Note:**

**Hi little pre- wizards and witches! **

**I´ll just again make you remember that this can be outtakes from my other fanfiction: Open Your Eyes! **

**This is James and Lily (personal the best ship EVER!) **

**JUST-SOMETHING-YOU-MAYBE-WANT-TO-READ-BEFORE-YOU-R EAD-THE-ONE-SHOT:**

**This is kind of James Potters P.O.V (Point Of View), and in this version he is a bit cheesy, so if you want to keep your image of James Potter as a… well, the one you had before, then I suggest you do not read this…**

**I now dedicate this one-shot for my dearly beloved mother!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Two Seconds In Heaven

The sun was burning, so no one really cared about studying, though the O. were right around the corner, so quite a lot people had gathered around the Black Lake. Some dipped their toes into the cold water, others just lay around in the shadows, under the big trees outside Hogwarts.

"Come on," pleaded James, a teenage boy with wild, unruly hair and glasses, while making puppy-eyes," just _one _kiss." James teased, and Lily Evans, a red headed girl with quite a temper, glared back at him, with eyes who shot daggers at him. It was a mystery to him why she always was so nice and polite to everybody but him. He was one of the only ones who could set fire to her annoyance.

Lily took a few steps and stood in front of James, and whispered in his ear so her teeth were only millimeters from his face, "dream on, Potter!"

James froze; never had Lily been willing to stand so close to him, he could feel her warm breath against his ear, one of her red curls touched his cheek and he could smell the well-known cent of the wild-flower-shampoo he know she loved. It nearly sent him off the edge.

She put her hands on his chest as she smirked…

And with all the strength she could manage, she pushed!

James felt the icy water surround him. He felt the water trying to hold his clothes and pull him down attempting to drown him. His black hair was all over his face and covered his mouth so he had no chance of breathing. He struggled against the water, so when he finally reached surface again he was gasping for oxygen.

He saw Sirius and Remus on their knees gasping for air as well, but not because they nearly drowned, no, the reason they were gasping for air was much more amusing. They had all seen, (the most of the school actually) what the famous Lily Evans, the Evans James Potter had had headed over heels for over for nearly two years, (which is a lots of time, if you are a hormone-driven teenage boy), push him in the water.

"Moony!" laughed Sirius, "she… she pushed our little Jamesy-kins into the water!" Remus barked loudly and Sirius kept rolling on the floor snickering really hard.

James´ head turned to Lily. The smirk was still on her face, and her emerald green eyes, the ones James loved, shone with victory.

* * *

Afterwards in the locker rooms, when he changed his soaked clothes, he thought about how nice it did feel with Evans´ hands on his chest.

Her small hands, with a clear nail-polish which matched perfectly to her skin-tone, how they somehow matched wonderful into his muscular chest.

He made up with himself that maybe he just _was _a love-struck-hormone-driven teenage boy, but if it was needed to have Lily Evans´ hands around, that he would be.

The cold afterwards was worth it decided he smiling.

It was the best two seconds of his life.

Two seconds in heaven.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**As always, I love reviews PMs or anything else…. Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**/TheOnlyAndOne/**


End file.
